Agujas
by Maagna
Summary: Hinata se ve obligada a contraer matrimonio con el Sr. Uchiha luego de que colocara sus opciones sobre la mesa. Su padre en primer lugar se inunda en los problemas de la empresas, por segundo se encuentra Hanabi fuera de su alcance y para hundir más las complicaciones, Naruto se encontraba en la cárcel. Era el momento de decidir sobre el bienestar de los demás o el propio.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! GRACIAS POR ELEGIRME ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO!**

**AGUJAS**

Me miro al espejo, tomo un suspiro, me encuentro lo necesariamente presentable para la noche, no puedo realizar un acto para enaltecer una belleza que no poseo. Hoy asumiríamos la celebración para confirmar el polémico compromiso de Inglaterra y tendría que dar una buena impresión, porque después de todo, yo era la hermana de la novia y futuramente cuñada del Señor Fugaku Uchiha.

Observo la invitación de la boda, la cual se realizaría en pocos días, mi hermana mayor se encontraba feliz por la planificación en los meses anteriores, todo seguía el curso según propusiera su palabra, un poder que le había concedido el Sr. Uchiha al ser su futura esposa antes de marcharse unos meses para despejarlo todo por la luna de miel, me comentó mi hermana.

Suspiro y aparto todos los sentimientos que provocarían estos pensamientos, me dispongo a salir cuando mi primo Neji ingresa a mi habitación, seguramente me informará de que me estoy tardando demasiado y no era eso lo que más temía, aún me faltaba la expresión de Hanabi y mis padres en el hotel.

—Ese vestido te queda bastante bien —me comenta y asiento, agradeciéndole el cumplido.

No podía quejarme en lo absoluto, era el vestido el máximo exponente de la reconfortante apariencia, una maravillosa tela que se extendía hasta el final de mis pies, adornado con encaje en la parte superior del cuello y los brazos, era claramente una de las piezas más bonitas que había visto, yo no sabía nada con respecto a la moda, pero probablemente si eran los vestidos quienes visten a las personas o por lo menos sí en mi patético caso.

—¿Te lo compró tu padre?

Observo como Neji recorre la habitación, hasta sumergirse en mi cama, parece cansado y es un pensamiento que me preocupa.

—Sí, pero Hanabi lo eligió —me limito a contestar, cuando poseía el vestido en mis manos vagamente escuchaba sus palabras, estaba deslumbrada por la maravillosa tonalidad y los detalles que mínimamente no recordaba al diseñador.

—¿No crees que Hanabi es muy joven para casarse? —aborda el tema de repente, que yo me desconcierto por una pregunta tan impropia en Neji, que apenas si había respondido ante la noticia. Por el contrario de mamá y papá, los cuales se habían alegrado tomando a su hija de las manos, felicitándola por una decisión considerablemente consciente para su bienestar. Desde luego a mí me desconcertó, pero mi madre me había dicho que harían la mejor pareja de Reino Unido y aunque no lo haya visto en persona aún, confiaba en la palabra de mi familia.

—Tiene veinticinco años, yo lo considero una buena cifra —sonrío, recordando como suspiraba y reía por las mañanas, incluso adornaba la casa de flores, tarareando una melodía romántica ante la idea del amor.

—¿No has notado algo extraño en ella? Digo, hace no demasiado tiempo terminó con su novio que supuestamente amaba demasiado y le corta súbitamente, porque ama en un segundo a otro.

—Bueno, el Sr. Uchiha es muy atractivo según he escuchado e igualmente es…

—Frío, rígido, arrogante, orgulloso, altivo, sagaz y principalmente con mucho _dinero_ —me interrumpe, remarcando la última palabra en particular, de la cual yo me aterro, no estará pensando que mi hermana se interesará en el Sr. Uchiha por ser, probablemente, la persona más influyente de Europa fuera de la realeza. Mi hermana no era de esa forma, ciertamente había tenido algunas relaciones románticas anteriormente y por supuesto, amó a Naruto pero no declinaría su decisión sobre su amor por el dinero de Uchiha, no, mi hermana no era de esa clases de mujeres.

—Respeta al Sr. Uchiha, es un hombre íntegro —le digo, ciertamente era un hombre bastante adinerado y amado por grandes desde el imperio Uchiha, sin embargo, no significaba que podía juzgarlo por su dinero, yo no despuntaría cualidades que no conocía y tampoco lo juzgaría, no era bueno ser prejuiciosa, decía mi abuela y concordaba, de esa forma se creaban malos entendidos.

—Ya sé que tu educación no te permitiría hablar mal de nadie, pero te encuentras conmigo, que no te controle la inocente, por una vez en tus dieciséis años considera la duda.

—No hay nada que pensar, perdóname Neji. El prometido de mi hermana no le hará daño en lo absoluto.

—Por favor, no se puede razonar contigo cuando le encuentras cualidades hasta a las piedras y en este caso, a un hombre que ni siquiera conoces.

Ciertamente no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, había estado estudiando Southampton por decisión de mi padre desde hace dos años, por lo que me había perdido gran parte de la historia, sin embargo me regresé ante la noticia del compromiso, mi desconcierto fue al saber que no era Naruto el elegido, sino el hombre que se titulaba como el dominante de Europa actualmente, mis conocimientos sobre el señor se inclinaba a muchos oídos, pues la poca información que poseía se confinaba de los periódicos, revistas, noticieros y de lo que mi familia me comentaba.

—Pero tiene una buena reputación, es educado, es elegante, es de buena posición y dice mi hermana que la edad mayor en él es nula, pero considerablemente gallardo —le informo.

—¿De nula edad? Tiene unos treinta y mucho.

—Pensé que solo le cargaba unos poco años más a mi hermana… De todas formas no es nuestro asunto —pienso en obstruir el tema, me dirijo hacia el pequeño reloj que se encontraba en la mesa y me percato de lo tarde que es para la celebración.

—Lo es, imagina que no lo amara de verdad, estuviera cometiendo un gran error y sobre todo él, que tampoco me parece muy interesado con tu hermana —libera su peso de las sabanas y me deja con aprensión en el pecho, dudando de algo que yo sé que no puedo dudar, no podría cuestionar la decisión luego de la felicidad de mi familia.

—Creo… creo que es tarde —pronuncio con dificultad, bajo de las escaleras y Neji me sigue.

—¿Sabes que es extraño? Que todos se hayan hospedado en ese lujoso hotel, incluso los invitados a la celebración, pero tú, por el contrario, te encuentres aquí sola. Eso es verdaderamente horrible por parte de tus padres.

Frunzo el ceño ante sus palabras y me adentro en el auto, no me coloco afligido de ninguna manera, después de todo, había sido por voluntad propia.

—Se debía cuidar la casa y no iba a permitir que mis padres se perdieran de la comodidad y lujo que ofrecía el Sr. Uchiha —le digo al tiempo en que inicia los movimientos del volante—. Es un hombre bastante amable.

—Es un arrogante, trata de presumir todo ese dinero, solo porque posee una infinidad de empresas regadas en el mundo, _Uchiha Bank of Uk_, es el primer mayor holding bancario en Reino Unido, para agregar, presumiendo su estúpida cadena hotelera e inmensas compañías navieras, además de sus innovaciones en _F. Uchiha Technology_ junto con su nueva introducción en la industria petrolera son la mierda en este país.

—Interesante. ¿De verdad ha logrado todo eso? —me desconcierto, un hombre no podía conseguir todo eso solo, seguramente su apellido era de renombre debido a sus ancestros. Eso explicaría mucho.

—No te dejes asombrar, es un cretino.

—¿Has mantenido una conversación con él? —le pregunto. Probablemente Neji debía tener una razón para juzgarlo de esa manera, mi mente no podía hacer más que alegar un malentendido entre los hombres.

—Por supuesto, no te diría que es un puto frívolo de mierda si no me lo viera presentado tu hermana —oprime el volante. Me sobresalto ante las palabras utilizadas en todos los casos, no conceptuando el escaso control que asumiría, parecía que al observarlo lo golpearía en cualquier momento y lo que menos deseaba era un escándalo para mi hermana.

—El señor Fukagu Uchiha no es de esa manera, respétalo por favor. Se trata del prometido de tu prima.

—Por favor, si ese hombre no se viera aparecido, Hanabi no viera estado encantada con su estúpido dinero.

—Hanabi no es una caza fortunas y mucho menos ya poseyendo la fortuna de los Hyūga —le recuerdo. No era una mentira que los Hyūga poseían una considerable riqueza, después de todo mi padre controlaba su propia industria petrolera.

—Por favor Hyuga está fuera de competencia para Uchiha, hasta me atrevería a decir que mantienen enemistad.

—En caso que mi padre mantuviera una relación negativa con su futuro yerno, no llevaría el titulo mencionado.

El auto se detiene y recuerdo los retrasos que ya no puedo ocultar, me salgo del auto y por el momento Neji no me sigue, la mirada retorna a su dirección y observo que se mantiene en el asiento, me regreso con el entrecejo fruncido, ¿pensaba quedarse en ese lugar?

—¿No me sigues?

—Te alcanzo luego —me dice.

Yo asiento, no puedo seguir discutiendo todo esto, Hanabi y mis padres han de encontrarse molestos por mi tardanza, estaba demasiado atormentada que ni siquiera me percaté de los diseños sublimes que ofrecía el hotel y los dispendiosos ornamentos que ostentaba el lugar, no me imagina los arreglos que habría hecho mi hermana para liberar en su celebración lo mejor de Inglaterra, era un lugar gigante.

Me acerco a la recepcionista y luego de otorgarle la información requerida, abandono el lugar para dirigirme al ascensor, no deseaba caminar las escaleras con los incomodos tacones, que realmente se veía patético tratando de lucir más alta, porque era como una niña monopolizándolo sin éxito.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse, observo un zapato de matiz oscuro y radiante, el ascensor se divide nuevamente e ingresa un hombre, colocándose a mi lado. Trato de apartarme para dejarle un espacio más de lo necesario, pues aunque era notorio su altura y corpulencia alto, no ocupaba todo el ascensor, sin embargo era bueno guardar distancias.

Trato de que mis ojos no lo recorran, pues un sentimiento de miedo me invade el alma al solo sentir su presencia, el ascensor se cierra y comenzamos la elevación, escucho a la mente rezando por su bienestar, como si se tratara de un aroma primitivo el que me invadiera, no podía negar que era bastante masculino, una loción que consideraría cara, pero noté que era perfectamente natural.

—Buenas noches —me comenta con educación, puedo percatarme de un tono tan dominante que provoca el parálisis de la sangre, el presentimiento de mi alma y mi mente no es una mentira, ¿se trataría de un asesino? No, imposible, aquí no, era una grosería de mi parte si quiera juzgarlo de esa forma.

—Bu… Buenas no... Noches —pronuncio con dificultad, recordando que hace demasiado que no tartamudeaba, una costumbre que me había quitado mi padre porque era verdaderamente molesto, _un estorbo para la familia_, le escuché muchas veces decírmelo. Incluso me había ganado varias burlas por ello, me alegraba en aquel momento que mi padre me ayudara a quitarlo de mi camino.

No se pronunció palabra luego de esas y yo no deseaba pronunciar algo más, seguramente se había burlado de mi vulnerabilidad, para nadie era un secreto mi extremada idiotez o los accidentes que podía causar con facilidad y sin deseo alguno.

—¿Es usted Hinata Hyuga? —me pregunta con dureza.

Inesperadamente mis ojos se dirigen hacia él, provocándome una inestabilidad que hace que me desequilibre totalmente, el hombre me toma del hombro al notar los mareos mezclados en mi cuerpo, me sujeto de su traje como si mi vida dependiera de ello tratando de no concentrarme en los ojos profundamente azabaches que había contactado hace solo segundos, mi alterada alma y mi estremecido mi cuerpo se debilitan con el pensamiento, pero están dispuestos rechazarlos de sus recuerdos.

—No debería presentarse a un evento al cual se encuentre enferma —me reprende con un tono tan agresivo que logra amedrentarme, colocando mi corazón en un problema al elevarse de latidos.

—Discúlpeme, no ha sido mi intención importunar —intento decirle, pero mi voz apenas es un susurro, una melodía inexistente que claramente él no podría comprender.

—¿Sufre usted de alguna enfermedad? —me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza, el hombre coloca una mano en mi mentón, elevando mi cabeza, provocando oleadas de sensaciones frías en mi persona.

Su lúgubre mirada me empuja sutilmente hacia la pared y me aprisiona en él, mientras que su mano se pasa por detrás de mi espalda, bajando delicadamente la cerradura del vestido. Me estremezco ante el contacto y mi mano se aferra con más intensidad a su dispendioso traje.

—No me agradan las mentiras, usted sufre de diabetes —me descubre y observo que sus atractivas facciones se endurecen, provocando nerviosismo por el acercamiento, entre los síntomas que comienzan a aparecer, el hormigueo en los pies y el enrojecimiento comienza su letargo en mi piel, me sentía considerablemente mal.

—¿Qué… qué está ha… haciéndome? —le pregunto con preocupación, pues la mano que ocupaba anteriormente mi espalda comienza a bajarme el vestido. Mi cuerpo siente una nueva oleada de sensaciones, pero esta vez son más eléctricas.

—Necesita aire —limita su explicación. Aparta sus largos dedos de mi mentón y cambia la dirección del ascensor, que ciertamente había tardado un millón de años en no llegar. El hombre me toma en brazos y mis manos rodean su cuello, cediendo a sus instintos. Me estaba quedando sin respiración y más que eso sin luz.

ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO, YO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO SI LES GUSTA Y LO DEMÁS LO DEJO A SU CRITERIO MIS LECTORAS. GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR ESCOGERME, Y NO PIENSEN DEMASIADO EN SASUKE QUE SE SONROJAN DEMASIADO.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! Probablemente al leer el primer capítulo quedaron muchas dudas, sobre todo respecto a fugaku que seguramente se pensó que era Sasuke. Quiero decir que no mentí en el summary, Hinata sí se verá obligada a contraer matrimonio con Sasuke, solo quiero decirles que no todo es lo que parece en este lugar. Gracias por continuar, cualquier otra pregunta coméntenlo. No puedo confirmarlo todo, pues las respuestas se encuentran en los capítulos poco a poco.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**AGUJAS**

La opaca luz se filtra en mis ojos, la recibo con borrascosos recuerdos que es complicado organizar. La mirada recorre con extenuación la fastuosa habitación, desde los retratos, los ornamentos, pasando por los dispendiosos mobiliarios y la perfecta simetría de la organización. Pero distraerme no es algo que me pueda permitir.

—¡Ya has despertado! Finalmente —refunfuña mi madre, me sobresalto ante su presencia, una que no me había percatado anteriormente.

—Perdóname madre, ¿qué me sucedió? —coloco una mano sobre mi cabeza, sintiéndome sedienta y con verdadera hambre, pero era una ilusión de la mente, una que debía controlar.

—¡Eres una insensata Hinata! —me grita, su rostro se enciende como si descargara en mí todas las maldiciones del mundo.

Torbellinos de memorias se acumulan en mi mente, retornándome a la almohada por la postración que ocasiona, los sentidos azabaches conceptúen una punzada en el pecho, sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y la manera en que me había reprendido, ¿Quién era aquel hombre?

—¿Cómo puedes ocasionarnos estos inconvenientes?

Me estremezco de solo especular las circunstancias posteriores a la presente, lo último que se encuentra en la piel eran la marca de sus brazos, recorriendo mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo en que mis manos se acomodaban en su cuello. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y esa no era la única razón, sino mi desmayo ante el señor, ¿y ahora qué seguía?

Observo las sedosas sábanas que ofrecía la habitación, mi cuerpo dominaba escaso espacio a comparación de la gran cama, recorro mi piel, observado un inconveniente en ella, para el momento no me encontraba con el vestido de la noche anterior, solo poseía un vestido de la tela semejante pero más diminuto, casi como una pijama. No podría ser que, ¡No! De solo imaginarlo los ojos se me humedecían, no podría ser que aquel hombre, no, ninguna persona podía causar tanto daño, además era ilegal, era protervo. Él concluyentemente, no me había infringido.

—¿Y ahora por qué lloras? Deberías ir a intimar de rodillas las disculpas a tu querida hermana y sobre todo al Sr. Uchiha.

Un balde de agua fría recae sobre mi piel, las palabras de mi madre sobrepasaban las complicaciones en mi cabeza, la mente estaba en lo correcto, era una egoísta, ¿cómo podía pensar en mí, conceptuar negativamente a un hombre y no pensar en los sentimientos de mi hermana? Soy horrible.

—Lo siento mucho mamá, yo me dirigía al lugar pero…

—Lo sé, lo sé todo, fue completamente humillante para la familia y para tu hermana, ¿qué estará pensando mi yerno sobre esto?

Mamá me toma del brazo estrujando sus uñas sobre mi piel, sus ojos grises se insertan sobre mi rostro logrando intimidarme, se encontraba realmente molesta por mi comportamiento y no podía culparla, había sido insuficiente, exactamente como se esperaba de mí.

—¡Mira que desmayarte! Eso es terrible Hinata, tu padre piensa lo mismo que yo, espera a que regrese del desayuno.

—Mamá, por favor no es su culpa —escucho la voz de Hanabi, aterciopelada y cálida, rodea sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo, saludándome.

—Perdóname, yo no deseaba causarte problemas.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, Fugaku no se ha inmutado en lo más mínimo, incluso logré conseguir otra oportunidad para ti —me dice tomándome de las manos.

—¿A qué te refieres hija? ¿Dónde está tu padre?

—Colócame la debida atención madre, pues cuando me encontraba desayunando con Fugaku y mi padre, mi prometido me ha dado la magnífica sorpresa de una cena esta noche.

—¡Oh! Eso es muy bueno hija, ayer la velada estuvo magnifica, las personas con la que logramos relacionarnos son agradables y correctas, la música, la comida, la decoración, todo quedó hermoso.

—Lo sé mamá y falta lo mejor, ¿adivina quién ha aceptado nuestra invitación? —Hanabi toma las manos de mi madre con excitación, se le observa tan feliz que casi me contagia y de alguna manera me hace sentir culpable.

—No puede ser, ¿es la persona que creo?

—¡Naturalmente, la Reina Isabel y los duques de Cambridge asistirán a mi boda! —escucho los gritos de mi madre, penetrando el espacio del mundo, mi hermana la acompaña en la emoción al tiempo en que se abrazan por la buena noticia.

Mis ojos se agrandan ante la información que no logra adentrarse a mis oídos, era verdaderamente una sorpresa.

—Fugaku es un hombre maravilloso cariño, has elegido excelentemente sobre ese muerto de hambre.

Hanabi se coloca rígida ante la mención implícita de mi madre, las palabras se adentraron en sus ojos en un recuerdo doloroso, para nadie era un secreto el amor que se profesaban ambos, pero Hanabi había alegado que no era lo suficiente bueno para crear un futuro y que ya no lo amaba. Aquella expresión provoca que la mente reconsidere sus palabras, aumentando la duda sobre lo dicho por Neji, ¿las posibilidades se inclinarían ante mi primo?

—Mamá, no arruines este momento mencionando su nombre —alega mi hermana, obteniendo la aceptación de mi madre. Aquella respuesta degradan las palabras de Neji, por un momento la duda se había impugnado con temperaturas altas en mi cuerpo, pero sus palabras no respiraban en un aire melancólico, sino aburrido.

—Tienes la razón hija, debemos informarle a tu padre y llamar a mi hermana, seguramente se morirá de la envidia.

—Papá ya se ha enterado mamá, sigue manteniendo una conversación con Fugaku después de que me marchara a contarte la noticia.

—¿Bien y a que esperamos nosotras? —dice mi madre con una sonrisa que no desea desaparecer—. Hinata cámbiate rápido, el Sr. Fugaku nos espera.

Hanabi me prepara y me colabora con el vestido y el peinado, al tiempo mi mente se aturde en lo sucedido en la noche anterior, ¿Quién había sido ese hombre? ¿Qué había sucedido con él?

—Hinata, ¿Qué piensas de mi prometido? —me pregunta Hanabi, elevo la mirada observando la vulnerabilidad en su rostro, un ápice de duda que me sacude a mi persona.

—No sé demasiado sobre su vida, pero si lo amas y él a ti, para mí ya es perfecto, ¿puedo preguntar la razón de la pregunta?

—Es que a veces me pregunto si podré ser la esposa indicada para él.

—Hanabi, eres la mujer más bella que yo he observado, igualmente la más instruida y sofisticada, tú eres más perfecta de lo que puede ser el Sr. Uchiha.

Mis palabras no eran una mentira, la dulce mirada de Hanabi era un magnifico complemento con su tez de porcelana, suave y delicada como una flor, además poseía un cuerpo magnifico, de piernas largas y con curvas que dejarían encantado a cualquier hombre, como a Naruto, pienso con melancolía.

—Espera a que lo conozcas conscientemente, dudo que me lo repitas luego —se ríe y yo sonrío, pero sabía que no importara lo adinerado o lo inteligente que fuera, mi hermana era algo insuperable. ¿Conscientemente?

Bajamos hacia el comedor del hotel, donde se encontraba una mesa reservada para nosotros, todo en ese lugar estaba hilado en el lujo, mis ojos se ilusionaban con magnificas arquitecturas.

—El diseño es increíble, ¿no crees Hinata? —asiento—.Fugaku es magnífico, aunque me apena todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hinata no seas inocente, Uchiha Hall pertenece a las adquisidores de Fugaku, entre las otras cadenas hoteleras —me informa mi madre, antes de pedirme que no pronunciara palabra durante el desayuno, no deseaba causar mala impresión.

Hanabi identifica la mesa donde se encuentras los caballeros, me toma del brazo y me acompaña donde se encuentra mi padre y su prometido, el hombre rodea la mirada hacia nuestro punto y mis ojos se agradan al reconocer las masculinas facciones. Su mirada lúgubre depreda mi tranquilidad con una bestialidad impropia de la humanidad, mis sentidos se aturden cuando humedece sus labios como un tigre que no tiene piedad con respecto a su víctima, la nívea tez que lo compone solo resalta su penumbra y la fiereza de su frialdad, yo comenzaba a enterarme las razones por las cuales Hanabi deliraba su nombre y con solo el pensamiento, mis pómulos se abochornan incomodando la situación.

—Buenos días —se eleva de su asiento, ostentando una altura de aproximadamente seis pies con dos pulgadas, la cual me obligaba a retroceder, una realidad que lo forjaba considerablemente intimidante.

Mis dedos comienzan a temblar, al notar que aquel hombre podría haber cuidado de mí aquella noche, pero la idea era imposible, él debía encontrarse en la celebración, entonces no hubiera podido compartir dos aires. ¿Probablemente se había marchado luego de reposarme?

—Sr. Uchiha, mi hija me ha informado de la buena noticia, hemos quedado anonadas de las influencias que posee —le indica con amabilidad, citando su atención.

—Para mi esposa, lo mejor —se limita a contestar con un tono ronco, casi tan frio como el monopolizado la noche anterior.

Hanabi sonríe ante sus palabras y se aparta de mi compañía para unirse a la suya, le sonríe de una manera que me rechaza lo dicho por Neji, no existía composición veterana en su piel y en caso que los sentidos me delataran, solo dejaría partida a las falsas apariencias, sin embargo, calculaba una medida de veinte y mucho o treinta y poco.

—Igualmente, Sr. Uchiha, mi hija deseaba disculparse por la noche anterior —se lamenta, yo solo correspondo a sus palabras sonrojándome ante el recuerdo.

Mi madre me toma del brazo, forzándome a pronunciar los vocablos que se atrancaban en la garganta, no era de gran ayuda sentir su mirada ámbares en mi cuerpo, como si se tratara de halcón jugando con un pequeño ratón.

—Lo siento mucho —pronuncio con dificultad, casi en un susurro debido al desconcierto que se me asigna en la situación, intentando apartar el miedo y la vergüenza.

Siento la frialdad recorriendo mi palpitante mano, elevándose hacia su cuerpo que se encuentra cercano e inclinado a mi estatura, en una posición propia de otra época, sus labios se adhieren a mi piel, reaccionando en espasmos cálidos y fríos por el contacto. Sus ojos oscuros posicionados en mi rostro al tocar mi mano, me hace retroceder inmediatamente, advirtiéndome de lo peligroso que puede ser acercarme a él, como si fuera el causante de una futura desgracia en mi vida, como si todo en sus ojos estuviera calculado para degollarme.

—No se preocupe.

Desciendo la mirada hacia abajo, sin pronunciar palabra, reuniendo mis manos después de escucharlo, no participé por ni un momento en la conversación, aún sentía el miedo recorriendo mi alma, demasiado para confiarme de él y de que fuera la persona indicada para mi hermana.

**GRACIAS! POR LEER. ESPERO QUE LES AGRADARÁ LA CONTINUACIÓN, COLOCARSE MÁS ATENTAS QUE NUNCA, VIENEN LOS DETONANTES PARA LA SITUACIÓN QUE TODAS ESTÁN ESPERANDO.**


End file.
